flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AuraPhoenixx
You can talk here! AuraPhoenixx (talk) 21:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AuraPhoenixx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 21:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Morningstar! After are clan gets stronger, we will attack the other clans to show them we a stronger!! Right? -.Ravenheart Ooh ohh !!! Go to bing look up warrior cats angel and look at the images . The black she-cat with blood red eyes is the one I want you to put on the Deathclan page!! :D Bing is blocked but I can try another search engine Okay its done PS, I keep getting gang-assulted everywhere on FLAB after I asked for a player, JacktheRipper. I was only trying to find that guy for a recruit, since he's pretty pro. Now I'm getting gang-assulted everywhere. I ment the one with the cat licking blood off my paw while there's a poem at my side .Brok Broken wings Ok I'll fix it later but pls do explain the JacktheRipper thing,... And one more thing . If you know how to put videos on the wiki . Put this video called HD Nightcore - Love will never die on Nightclan wiki and then put the word Ravenheart's love story for the video kay Deathclan's theme song , Angel of Darkness You are an artist. Cool can you draw me . And can you draw on a computer .-Ravenheart And one more thing . The first person Deathclan is going to kill is Crossfoot or Silentstrike Alright. AuraPhoenixx (talk) 14:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Then Airsnow and Rootberry then Rootberry's kits and Shadewhisker and Then Icerift and Hollyfeather *starts to laugh evilly* then Dapplestar!!! And also I'm a girl They all called me weak , worthless! But I'll show them I'll show all of them!!!!!!! Crossfoot was my mate until he went away and I started liking Shadowscream , which Crossfoot and I had Patchpaw,Wisppaw,and Crowpaw , me and Shadowscream were secret mates until people found out and told Crossfoot when he got back . I went to Crossfoot told him I was pregnant and he said That's not my kit , that's Shadowscream's. We should split up. I started to cry and I look up seeing Dapplestar then I attacked I rip then skin off her spin and stab her with my claws and that's when Smokestar grabbed my neck and bottled down harder and harder then she threw me away. Then I found a apprentice who was kicked out of Shadowclan for attacking Dapplestar . Me and Her planned revenge until Dapplestar talked her back on their side! Then Whitestar killed me . And I planned my revenge at Dark Forest and I came back . Got out of my grave , killed a lot of ravens , took their talons and reinforced them where mine were meet a cat named Morningflower , Which is you . Then we started a clan , one that can kill Revenge, hm? That's perfect. There's a few killers I'd like to get back at, too. I was pretty much a loner before my introduction do the clans, and everyone would shred me on sight. Then I learned about the clans. The NDR took me in, and I grew stronger, before I left and started a Legion, then I looked at starting a clan, too, that would avenge me, and that lead me to Ravenheart. Are territory is at industry 7 And my theme song is Bad Blood Made by Creature Feature Do you want to know who my mother is ? It's................... Dapplestar. don't you dare touch silent, you're asking for a death wish by just saying that -narrows eyes- don't play with me.. ~Smokestar. Who're you? The Legion, I believe, has nothing to do with the clans. Just go talk to Ravenheart, ok? I have Legion recruits to write up.